


Believe

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), K-pop
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, M/M, Pressure, Relax - Freeform, Sad, date, relationship, soft, study, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Donghun is letting his work take over his life and it isn’t doing him any good. He feels pressured by family and society, but his supportive boyfriend Yuchan helps him realise work is not everything if he isn't happy.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Lee Donghun
Kudos: 16





	Believe

Donghun had exhausted himself. He had such a rough week, with coursework and exams, his work was truly taking over his life and it wasn’t doing him any good.

Donghun had been in the Library for a number of hours now, he rested his head on his hands for only a matter of seconds and he was fast asleep.

“Donghun?” Said a familiar gentle voice.

“Donghun…” Donghun smiled a little knowing it was his boyfriend. He lifted his head up to see Yuchan smiling softly at him. Yuchan laughed lightly.

“You have a mark on your head,” he said quietly, trying to keep his giggles to minimum.

“Noo,” Donghun said immediately pouting and covering his forehead. 

“Have you been over working yourself again?” Yuchan asked, his smile faded now and the hint of worry in his eyes.

“I have to Channie, or else my mum will kill me if I don’t do well.” Yuchan sighed. 

“Come on, we need to talk about this,” Yuchan said with his hand outstretched. Donghun took his bag then took Yuchan’s hand, and they made their way to one of their favourite spots.

Once they arrived at the sky light room which practically had their name on it because they were always the only ones in there. Donghun threw himself onto the beanbag next to Yuchan and cuddled next to him, Yuchan taking his hand and playing with it as he spoke.

“Seriously Donghun, you’ve been working so hard, we haven’t been on a date in forever, you haven’t even been to any of your extra-curricular activities, you’ve barely been eating because of how much you are prioritising your studies. I know it’s important, but your health and happiness is too. You need time for yourself to do things that make you happy, because the happier you are the better you will do. You’ve already done amazingly well in your classes and in a couple exams even though you had a lot to deal with. You need to give yourself a break. You need to believe in yourself, I believe in you and I know you can do anything.”

Donghun was almost in tears. He had felt so pressured by his family and by society, that he didn’t have a chance to hear someone just support him and love him for his efforts. He absorbed every word, his focus changing from their hands to Yuchan, who also did that while he spoke.

“Thank you Yuchan. I really needed to hear that. I’m sorry I’ve been so caught up in things, it’s really hard because it feels like everyone is pushing you in a direction you don’t want to go in.” Donghun could feel the lump in his throat. Yuchan shuffled closer and squeezed his hand this time.

“You don’t have to apologise; I know it’s hard for you. I don’t think your family mean any harm, society doesn’t matter anyway but they can both go overboard sometimes, which in turn makes you feel bad. You should never feel bad for having spent a few hours on yourself, on relaxing and being happy.” Donghun couldn’t help but smile.

Having the one he loved most being so supportive just filled him with so much hope. Yuchan’s words ran so deep in Donghun, it was like he wiped all those pressures and troubles away.

Donghun kissed him on the forehead and they smiled sweetly at each other.

“How about date night tomorrow?” Donghun asked Yuchan. Yuchan’s smile grew.

“Of course” he replied.

They lay there together for a little bit longer before deciding to go walking around campus. 

Once they got outside and the fresh air hit Donghun’s face, he felt even more relieved and relaxed. Donghun kept trying to discreetly get clues from Yuchan about what to do for date night, not that he didn’t know what he does and doesn’t like, but because it really had been a while and he wanted it to be special. He felt a new lease of happiness and excitement he hadn’t even had time to feel for a while. 

With Yuchan’s hand in his, they decided to skip classes and go exploring and make the most of the beautiful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much. I enjoyed writing this one, it was a little sad but a lot of soft DongChan content bless =( look forward to more works soon.


End file.
